leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG14
channel. * }} The Frozen World (Japanese: 凍える世界 The Frozen World) is the fourteenth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on November 23, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on January 26, 2017. Blurb Gym Leader Drayden prepares to defend Opelucid City against Team Plasma, but the true nature of their plans will chill him to his very core. Plot A peaceful night in Opelucid City is suddenly interrupted by a series of loud explosions. The cause of the explosions is revealed to be a group of s, using their 's s to cause chaos and destruction all over the city. From the roof of a building, the ensuing chaos is observed by Zinzolin, who smirks and chuckles in evil delight of what he's seeing. Suddenly, one Liepard is struck by a , the move's user being the belonging to the Opelucid City Gym Leader, Drayden. Zinzolin informs Colress of Drayden's expected appearance as his and the Grunts' Pokémon charge at Drayden and Haxorus. Drayden commands Haxorus to use , which smacks aside multiple Liepard while avoiding their attacks. Zinzolin's and attack Haxorus with , but the assault is countered by a Dragon Pulse from Haxorus, creating an explosion that forces Zinzolin's Pokémon to shield themselves with and Drayden to take cover. Zinzolin is impressed how Drayden and Haxorus don't even phase at the face of ice. Just then, a giant figure slowly floats over the city: the Plasma Frigate, Team Plasma's mobile base of operations. At the helm of the flying ship, Colress orders the Kyurem Cannon to be readied for firing. Deep inside the ship, the Legendary Pokémon , imprisoned in an indestructible container, is forced to expend its energy for Team Plasma's purposes. As Kyurem's massive energy is absorbed by the Plasma Frigate's systems, Colress orders the Kyurem Cannon to be fired. The cannon reveals itself from the bottom of the ship, and, only seconds later, starts firing a beam down to Opelucid City, freezing everything in its path. As Drayden observes the freezing beam advancing through the city, he's approached by Zinzolin, who sees the extreme cold as the proof of his existence. He tells Drayden to hand over the DNA Splicers, revealing Team Plasma's true purpose for attacking the city. Aboard the Plasma Frigate, Colress isn't satisfied with what Kyurem's powers have done so far, feeling that it is capable of much more. Intending to push Kyurem beyond its limits, he presses a button on his controls, causing the Kyurem Cannon to unleash a massive blast of freezing energy, which freezes over the entire Opelucid City and its surrounding areas in a matter of seconds. As the sun rises over the frozen Opelucid City, Zinzolin is seen walking through the frozen streets alone, having managed to get his hands on the DNA Splicers and declaring that the operation has been successful. Having seen what he wanted to see, Colress has Team Plasma leave the city, leaving Drayden to helplessly look after them while shuddering from the cold, having failed to protect his city and the dangerous item from the villainous team. Major events * Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City. * Drayden tries to stop Team Plasma, but fails. * Colress uses the imprisoned 's power to freeze Opelucid City. * Zinzolin steals the DNA Splicers from Drayden. Characters Humans * Drayden * Team Plasma ** Zinzolin ** Colress ** s * Citizens of Pokémon * (Drayden's) * (Zinzolin's) * (Zinzolin's) * ( s'; multiple) * Trivia * This is the only episode of Pokémon Generations to debut on a day other than Friday. Errors * In one scene, the Team Plasma crest on Zinzolin's coat is miscolored, featuring a blue "P" on an entirely white background. File:PG14_Plasma_symbol_error.png|Miscolored Team Plasma symbol In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 14 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 14: Die gefrorene Welt es:GEN14 fr:PG14 it:PG14 zh:PG14